


Love thy Enemy

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Ermin Week (EAauweek) 2018 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: EAauweek, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rival Families, Secret Relationship, Wedding Receptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: Eren hadn't really wanted to go to his old friend's wedding reception, mainly because it was balls deep into enemy territory. The only upside to this was a certain blond that was far from his enemy.





	Love thy Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Enemies to Lovers
> 
> Sorry, I missed the window for the end of the EAauweek. =w=

The music was thumping inside his head as he sat in the corner of the reception hall. People were all around him talking and having a good time, but he sat alone drinking a bottle of water he'd brought with him. This wasn't really the place Eren Jaeger had wanted to be, since being the second son of the notorious Yaeger Family made this enemy territory.

Though the Reiss Family wouldn't let anyone believe that they had any enemies. It was all about peace for them, on the forefronts. They were a 'business' oriented family, that 'worked' with the community to make their territory a better place to live. All the while 'Erasing' those who stand in their way, like they were a typo. Pretending to be good people, wasn't something Eren's family like to do. Sure, there were a lot of decent people in the Reiss family, but that went for his family too. But, their ideologies and business practices were probably why his family seemed to hate them so much.

To be honest. It surprised even him, when he'd been openly welcomed to the wedding and was openly invited to the reception by the Reiss family head. The only reason he had even come here was because of his friend, not because the Reiss family had invited his 'Family' to attend. He put grievances with the Reiss's aside because Ymir had finally gotten married to the one she'd proposed to. It had practically killed the woman, when she personally asked Eren to attend. And, he kept the promise to come, much to his own family's disapproval. He didn't really care. It made Ymir happy and Historia was happy enough to meet him.

There was nothing wrong with him coming and congratulating the two lovely brides, but-Considering Historia was next in line for the Reiss family head and almost every person in that hall had a gun on them. He was glad kept his side arm tucked discreetly in the back of his pants. Just a precaution, just in case someone decided to break the promise that was made to him, that there would be no fighting.

The music slowed down and the lights changed to blues and purples. Couples started dancing, the brides dancing in the center. Eren couldn't help but smile at the happy look on Ymir's face. It was stupidly cute and definitely something he would tease her about later on.

“You're in the wrong part of town, Mister.” A voice said, surprising him as fingers found their way through his long dark hair.

“Oh, really,” He said, recognizing the voice and relaxing back into his seat. “I do believe this is my territory,” He said slipping his hands around the person's waist, grabbing their ass. There was no response, which worried him. Quickly looking up, he saw the startled face of a blond man and sighed in relief. "Thank god it was you, Armin," He said with a small laugh, pulling the blond closer.

Armin Arlert was a member of the Reiss family. They'd been the biggest enemies, going against each other in many of the aspect they'd faced. It had begun in High school, childishly trying to get better grades than one another. Or trying to do better than the other during gym classes. Then it turned to picking fights with one another in the trade businesses that they managed. It hadn't been until they met in a neutral territory, to discuss 'business', did all that stupidity change. They had gotten a little tipsy. He would admit that a lame flirty line or two was dropped and they found themselves enjoying each others' company a little too much. An under the sheets sort of 'enjoyment'.

"W-What? You didn't recognize your own 'territory'," He said teasingly as he removed Eren's hand from his backside, ghosting his lips over Eren's as he spoke. “And here I thought you knew all your territories like the back of your hand,” He said with a playful look on his face.

After that 'accident' as they call it, they continued to see each other. At first, for random hook ups, then it sort of developed to something more. It was hard keeping it a secret, though. Doing right to their families wishes made it harder. Sometimes it would lead to arguments and Eren hated those days, where he'd get so angry and Armin's face would be so red from frustration. It would go on for hours and then they'd make it up to each other some way-some how. Today was his turn to make it up to Armin.

“I'm happy to be able to see you.”

Eren was glad to see Armin too. The last time they'd been able to see each other, Armin had almost gotten killed by the Fritz family that was trying to encroach on both of their territories as of late. It had lead to them being separated for about a month, but he hadn't changed. Hair still short, shaved close to his head, with the exception of his bangs, still shimmered with blond waves. His slim muscular frame was covered in a sleek Milanese-styled suit that matched his stone blue eyes perfectly.

His lover always seemed to know how to dress in style. Eren in comparison was the exact opposite. He'd let his dark hair grow out through the years, not really caring to take care of it. He always was somewhat sloppily dressed for work. Despite actually wearing an Italian-styled suit, it didn't quite fit him anymore, since he'd been working out, but he hadn't wanted to go to a tailor to get resized. There just wasn't a reason to go through all that trouble for something he didn't care about wearing.

“So am I. I didn't know you were going to be here,” He said as he stood, creating space between them. Their hands met between them in the dark, fingers tangling together, however, causing Armin to smile. “You weren't at the wedding ceremony,” He said as Armin frowned.

“I had patrol duty. There were some-threats made by the Fritz family, so we were on guard,” He said as he pushed Eren further into the shadows that had been created by the change in ambiance. “I switched out to come congratulate the brides before I went home, but I'd much rather spend the rest of the night with you. If you're interested.”

“Is this an attempt to get me alone, to do a cavity search, Armin,” He said, meaning something completely different, but not wanting the people around them to hear.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” The suggestive look on Armin's face was enough to know that a lame pick up line would follow, if he'd said yes.

“No, I don't think I do,” He said, letting a smile form on his face. “Why don't we go up to my room and discuss some business, instead.”

“Oh, classic.” Armin rolled his eyes and laughed at Eren's words. “And why do you have a room in our hotel,” He said, pulling Eren toward one of the back entrances.

“I wanted to make your surveillance team uncomfortable by jerking it later,” Eren said, knowing the Reiss Family's men probably had entered his room, since he'd reserved it. It wouldn't be surprising, if they did find a listening device or a camcorder in the room, either.

“You were playing with yourself,” He said, as they snuck down the empty hallway, toward the lobby.

"Was planning on it later, but since you're here~" Eren said, giving Armin a suggestive look. “Wanna make them regret spying on their customers?” Moving closer to Armin, he whispered against his ear, causing the blond to snort.

"I wouldn't mind helping," Armin said, brushing against Eren, his hands finding themselves in places they shouldn't be in public. "But, wouldn't that mean our secret would be out?" He did want to keep it a secret, but only because he was afraid of what might happen to Armin.

“Would you get in trouble for it?”

“Historia already knows, so I doubt it.” His comment made him wonder, how the woman found out, but the light brush of Armin's body against his own distracted him enough to keep him from asking. Instead he wrapped his arms around Armin, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Let's not start making out right outside the reception hall,” Eren said, wanting to kiss Armin until he was breathless, but still very aware that he was out in the open in enemy territory.

It would make it difficult for him to relax and enjoy their moment, if they were to start it out here. Armin knew and understood that, he could see it behind the disappointment and hurt that reflected in his lovers eyes. A wish that they didn't have to keep their relationship a secret crawled into his mind, but it was quickly squashed down as Armin pulled away, looking toward a gaggle of women that had just exited the same door they had.

“We should get somewhere private before we continue this conversation,” He said, hating the fact that people had interrupted them.

“Agreed.” Armin said as they briskly walked down the hall toward the lobby. They reached the elevator, passing by the front desk. He heard the people greet Armin, but they continued to pass by with only a wave of Armin's hand. He knew that it was because he was trying to make it look like they had business to attend to, but he could tell Armin was mad because Eren made him wait.

It took a moment for the Elevator to arrive, so Eren quickly surveyed the area, making sure no one was following them. There were people in the lobby, which he recognized as members of the Reiss family, but they didn't seem to notice them. They didn't give them so much as a passing glance, be it because they looked extremely drunk and about ready to collapse. Armin hit the

"Jean! Get back to work," Armin said loudly, causing the two to frantically part and flounder around like they'd been caught with their pants down, as they exited the elevator.

“Get a room next time, Kirstein.” Eren hadn't expected to see that. Jean had always been an annoying member of the Reiss family that was a pain in his side. He always was trying to start a fight when Eren had meetings with other members of the Reiss family. It was something Eren still didn't know

“S-Sorry, Sir,” The other male said and Eren recognized him as the bellboy named Marco. He'd been a pleasant man, but he didn't understand why he'd do that with Jean. Not that it mattered as Armin grabbed his hand and pulled him on the elevator.

"What room number is yours," He said, ignoring the two as he typed out a message on his phone. He entered the elevator with Eren following him.

“The eighth floor,” He said, holding out his key. Armin took it gently, before returning to his phone and typing once again. It made Eren curious, but they had an unspoken rule that they were to mind their own, when it came to their phones and business outside their own.

“I'll enter the room first, make sure that it's actually safe,” He said as he returned his phone into his pocket. “If there is something going on, we'll need to explain our business deal,” He said and Eren knew that was their code for their cover up to keep their relationship secret. Armin moved closer to Eren as he hit the button to their floor, standing far closer that he should when alone in an elevator.

“Hopefully, we can flesh out the details of the deal and propose it to your Lady, after she returns from her honeymoon.” He said smirking as Armin gave him a curious look.

“I'm curious what you mean by that,” He said because Eren was implying that they confirm Historia's suspicions. “Let's just get to the room first.” The door opened and Armin exited with Eren following after him. They didn't say anything as they walked down the silent hall.

It only took a few moments for Armin to enter in the room. Eren waited just inside the entrance way, watching Armin carefully comb through the room.

“I-so-want to grab your ass right now,” Eren said causing Armin to flinch, but he didn't say anything, just shot Eren a look. “Coast's clear?” He asked, when Armin seemed like he was done, wondering why Armin was just standing in the door way before he found himself yanked forward into a kiss. Eren was quick to take control, rolling his lips over Armin's, their arms snaking around one another in an attempt to get closer. Armin pulled away from their kiss briefly a small smirk on his face.

“How did you get past security with this?” Armin said, his fingers running over the space between Eren's gun and the small of his back, teasing the skin there.

“The same way everyone else did,” Eren said, watching Armin pull the gun out of its hiding place. He pulled the clip out and before slipping his hands into the tight sleeves of Eren's jacket.

“Well, you won't be needing it, tonight,” He said, with a smirk, stripping Eren's from the jacket. Letting it go to the ground, he then pulled Eren further into the room, kicking the door shut. The door automatically locked behind them, but they didn't care as Armin smashed their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. They were together and no one would stop them or deny them the other's love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had trouble with this day, neither AU gave me any ideas. I don't particularly like enemies to lovers for Ermin, but I'm a cynical kind of person and I wouldn't have been able to pull off 'Modern Wedding'. I wanted to post something for the last day, though, even if it's really late! So, I hope you enjoy my last entry!


End file.
